


A heart that hungers

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Ears, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Grooming, Kemonomimi, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Everything suddenly changed when they started high school. It was like a switch had been flipped in everyone's brains. People from his old class, who hadn't cared about dating only weeks before, suddenly seemed unable to talk about anything else. Pairs or groups of omegas made a performance of grooming each other, nuzzling their scent glands together and brushing each other's hair in the middle of the classroom. Alphas started treating him differently, their eyes lingering when he passed.No matter how hard he tries not to, Iwaizumi can't help looking at Oikawa differently.





	A heart that hungers

**Author's Note:**

> i thought, wouldn't it be great if I stole the best bits from all my favourite horny a/b/o fics? so I did.
> 
> pls also see [this pablo neruda poem](https://genius.com/Pablo-neruda-i-crave-your-mouth-your-voice-your-hair-annotated) for horny inspiration
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings:** see end notes for warnings, aka my standard a/b/o disclaimer bc this fic is super soft

Hajime was an omega. It had never bothered him when he was a kid, but things changed when he hit puberty and his heats started. His first one came the week before he turned fourteen. For days, Oikawa had been wrinkling his nose whenever they hung out, insisting they play outside even though it kept raining. When Hajime finally demanded to know what was bothering him, Oikawa haltingly admitted that Hajime smelled too strongly to sit in the same room as him. Hajime thumped him, and took an extra long bath that night, but it didn't seem to help. Oikawa was even more insufferable the next day, throwing open his bedroom windows and covering his face when Hajime sat beside him. 

He couldn't make sense of it until he woke up the next day drenched in sweat, his scent so overpowering that he could smell it himself, near suffocating. His heat lasted only a day, by the end of which he'd sweated through three sets of pyjamas and turned his bed into a crumpled mess of borrowed clothing from around the house. He woke the next day clutching one of Oikawa's t-shirts, luxuriating in the gentle, comforting scent. He hadn't even known he _had_ Oikawa's t-shirt before that moment.

Later that morning, Oikawa came to collect him to practice in the park. He emerged, shame-faced and embarrassed from his room, clutching the borrowed t-shirt.

Oikawa's eyes widened as Hajime descended the stairs slowly. "Iwa-chan," he said, staring openly, nostrils flaring. 

Hajime scowled. "What?" he snapped. "Gonna tell me how much I stink again?" He shoved the t-shirt at Oikawa. "Here, this is yours."

"You smell better, actually," Oikawa said lightly.

Hajime, who had spent twenty minutes scrubbing himself all over with the neutral body wash his mother had quietly left by his bedroom door, was not impressed, but at least he wouldn't need to worry about everyone he came across staring at him or holding their noses. He elbowed Oikawa to one side so he could pick up his shoes and put them on, and when he straightened up again, Oikawa was holding the t-shirt out in front of him, his face scrunched up.

"What is it?" Hajime growled. He flexed one hand, the tips of his claws inching out. 

"It smells like you," Oikawa said, wrinkling his nose. He swallowed thickly, so that Hajime could hear the sound of his throat working. "A _lot_."

Hajime's face turned scarlet. "Give it back then," he snarled, reaching out to grab it. "It's your own stupid fault for leaving it here."

"No!" Oikawa said, snatching it out of Hajime's reach. "It's mine."

"Whatever," Hajime muttered, reaching past him to open the door. "We're going to the park, Mum!" 

 

—

 

Everything went back to normal after that, at least until Hajime was over at Oikawa's house a couple of weeks later. While Oikawa was out of the room, Hajime spotted a crumpled plastic bag under his desk. Oikawa had a tendency to stockpile treats in his bedroom for when he got snacky, and Hajime glanced around to make sure he wasn't about to get caught, before yanking the bag out and opening it up. There was another plastic bag inside, with something wrapped tightly inside it. Hajime frowned and unrolled it slowly. 

Inside was the t-shirt he'd accidentally stolen and used as a comfort blanket during his first heat. The stale scent of his own heat stink overwhelmed him and he quickly folded the bag closed again, coughing loudly. The smell was much stronger than he remembered, and Hajime couldn't blame Oikawa for wanting to hide it. Blushing furiously, Hajime wrapped it up again and shoved it back where he'd found it. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted, barrelling back into the room. He stopped two steps into the room, blinking, nose wrinkling.

Hajime shifted uncomfortably on the spot, his tail swaying. "What is it?" he groused.

"Are you getting your heat again?"

Hajime flushed. "Don't just ask people that!" he shouted, before grabbing a pillow from Oikawa's bed and swinging it at him with deadly force. 

He hit Oikawa in the knee and toppled him to the floor, watching with grim satisfaction as he hit the tatami with a startled "Oof!"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained, getting up on his hands and knees. He sat back, rubbing one of his wrists with a mutinous look on his face. "It was only a question."

"Didn't Auntie tell you not to ask questions like that?" Hajime said tartly, knowing full well that she had. 

Oikawa scowled. "It's different if it's Iwa-chan."

Hajime opened his mouth to reply, then snapped it shut again, torn between annoyance and pleased embarrassment at this statement. "Well—I'm not," he said eventually, turning his attention back to the video game they'd been playing before Oikawa was called downstairs. "Come on, we have to clear this level before I go home."

Grumbling, Oikawa reached for his controller, and they picked up where they'd left off. 

It didn't occur to Hajime until he was walking home to wonder why Oikawa hadn't just washed the t-shirt.

 

—

 

Omegas and betas were given separate lessons just before they moved up to middle school, where they were taught all about heats and ruts, and what to expect as they became teenagers and their bodies started to change. Hajime and Oikawa had compared notes after class, giggling over the embarrassing parts together, and staunchly not talking about the _really_ embarrassing parts. Hajime knew about public attendance, knew why it happened, and when it was allowed, but even at fifteen he still thought of it as something foreign and distant, something he didn't really associate with his own sporadic heats. He had other omega friends, and they often sought each other out for comfort grooming, particularly around their heats, but the idea of asking an alpha for that kind of attention was unsettling. 

Everything suddenly changed when they started high school. It was like a switch had been flipped in everyone's brains. People from his old class, who hadn't seemed to care about dating only weeks before, suddenly seemed unable to talk about anything else. Pairs or groups of omegas made a performance of grooming each other, nuzzling their scent glands together and brushing each other's hair in the middle of the classroom. Alphas started treating him differently, their eyes lingering when he passed. 

Only Oikawa still treated him the same way he always had, his behaviour as irreverent and self-assured as ever. But for every time they argued, or laughed over some ancient inside joke, Hajime couldn't fully quash the little voice inside him that reminded him that Oikawa was still a beta. Sooner or later he would get his rut, and then he'd be just like the others, thinking only with his knot.

"Iwa-chan!"

Hajime looked up from his comic. Oikawa stood in the doorway to his classroom, waving manically. When he saw Hajime raise his head, he grinned and jumped up and down on the spot, calling Hajime's name again excitedly. One of Hajime's ears flicked in amusement. Rolling his eyes, he shoved the book in his bag and made his way over. 

"Is that Iwaizumi's friend?" said a voice behind him as he gathered up his belongings. 

"Maybe his boyfriend?" said another. 

A third gave a disdainful snort. "That's Oikawa, he went to my middle school. He's cute I guess, but he hasn't even rutted yet. There's no way they're dating."

The first laughed. "Yeah, Iwaizumi-kun can _get it_." 

Hajime's ears burned. He was grateful of the dark fur hiding the blush from his classmates, and especially from Oikawa, who hadn't overheard the exchange. 

"Iwa-chan, hurry up!" Oikawa said, reaching out to grab his arm and chivvy him along. 

Hajime snatched his arm back, not wanting to provoke any more speculation. "I can walk fine," he grumbled. 

"Then walk faster!" Oikawa said, his smile manic. "Volleyball tryouts start in five minutes!" 

As if he'd spoken a magic phrase, Hajime's annoyance and embarrassment slipped away, and he grinned, standing up straighter. "Like you need to try out," he said, reaching out to cuff Oikawa's shoulder. "You got invited already, you just wanna show off." 

Oikawa's smile turned slightly sheepish. "So?" he said, bravado kicking back in. "Half the tryouts will have rutted already, I don't want anyone thinking I didn't earn my place!" 

"Idiot," Hajime said fondly. "That doesn't matter. Guaranteed you're a better player than half the alphas on the team."

"Iwa-chan, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Oikawa said, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Hajime gave him a friendly shove. "I'm the one who should be worried," he muttered. "Apparently there's only one other omega on the team." 

"And soon there's going to be two," Oikawa said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "I know it." 

The volleyball tryouts were actually kind of fun. The team was big, not counting all the first years who'd shown up, hopeful for a place on the roster. Hajime couldn't help glancing over at the team's only existing omega, a spry-looking libero with the bushy tail and dark ears of a fox. He was practicing receives while some of the second years served over the net to him, his tail whipping back and forth as he dived to scoop them up. 

There was another omega standing with the first years, a boy about Hajime's height, with floppy, soft-looking golden ears. His tail thrashed back and forth, occasionally thumping against the legs of the boys either side of him. They were doing their best to keep their expressions neutral, but from their height and broad shoulders, Hajime had a feeling they were alphas already. It must have been difficult for them to ignore being touched so casually, considering that it was usually taboo to touch an omega's animal features. 

It didn't escape Hajime's notice that both he and the golden-eared boy were attracting a lot of curious looks, but he did his best to ignore them and focus on playing his best, the way he and Oikawa had practiced. This was where he was in his element; running, spiking, receiving; even before they were halfway through, it was clear that he and Oikawa were unmatched among the other first years. When he completed a set of suicide sprints half a length ahead of anyone else, he heard two of the second years speculating about his light build, even though at least half of the first year betas were smaller and skinnier than he was. Hajime gritted his teeth and dedicated himself to smashing every record he could.

By the time tryouts were over, Hajime was so tired he could barely walk, but it was a good kind of tired. The _best_ kind. Knowing that he'd given it his all, and that he and Oikawa had both come out on top, was the best he could hope for. 

The next day, Hajime got as far as his classroom before he noticed that people were _looking_ at him. He checked that his clothes were all fastened properly, and ran a hand through his hair self-consciously, but as far as he could tell, he looked normal. People were still staring when lunchtime rolled around, and Hajime stomped off in search of Oikawa. He found him sitting in his desk by the window, sipping a box of juice and staring aimlessly out of the window. 

"Oi!" Hajime yelled.

To his horror, half the classroom's inhabitants turned around to look at him. He flushed, and scowled at Oikawa, who was still gazing dreamily out of the window. Ignoring the stares of the other students, he marched across the classroom and slammed his hand down on Oikawa's desk.

Oikawa jumped, and a smile spread over his face as he turned to Hajime. "Iwa-chan!"

"Come on," Hajime growled, grabbing Oikawa by his tie and pulling him out of his seat. 

With a yelp, Oikawa followed, and Hajime dragged him out into the hallway where there weren't as many people listening in. 

"Iwa-chan, what's wrong?"

"I feel like—everyone's staring at me," Hajime muttered, glancing around. "I don't get it, is there something on my face?"

Oikawa squinted at him. "Aside from your big ugly nose?"

"Oi!"

"Nothing that isn't always there," Oikawa said airily. "Besides—"

"Oh, Iwaizumi-kun!" 

They both turned, bemused by the sound of a girl's voice calling out to him. She approached them from the stairs, smiling and waving. She was tall—taller even than Oikawa—with long hair pulled up in a ponytail. 

"Iwaizumi-kun," she repeated. "I was looking for you."

Iwaizumi blinked at her. "Me?" he asked in a tiny voice. She seemed familiar, but other than a vague conviction that she was a third year, he had no idea where he recognised her from. 

She nodded, then she lifted a box of cookies she held in one hand and offered it to him. "Here, I made these before school. Would you like one?"

"Uh...thanks, senpai," he said, helping himself to one. He glanced at Oikawa, who was hovering nearby, looking anxious. "Can I take one for my friend?"

The girl blinked at him. "Oh...I suppose."

"That's okay!" Oikawa said, waving his hands in front of him. "I'm sure Tanaka-san's cookies are delicious, but I'm not hungry."

Hajime squinted at him. Oikawa was always hungry, and especially for cookies, but he didn't argue. "Oh, Tanaka-san," he said, turning back to the girl as he recalled suddenly that he'd met her earlier in the week, at tryouts for another club. "You're in the soccer club, right?"

"She's the _captain_ ," Oikawa hissed. 

She laughed. "That's right. Are you joining the boys' club?"

"Oh, uh...I dunno," Hajime muttered.

"Well, maybe I'll see you at joint practices," she said, smiling again. "By the way, Iwaizumi-kun. When's your birthday?"

"June," he answered without thinking. "June tenth."

Her smile widened. "Lovely." She glanced at Oikawa, then stepped away from Hajime with a parting wave. "See you around?"

Hajime nodded, nonplussed. As she walked away, he glanced over at Oikawa, who was scowling down at the floor. Hajime rolled his eyes, then moved his bag to his shoulder and broke the cookie in half. 

"Here," he said, offering the bigger half to Oikawa.

But Oikawa turned his nose up. "I don't want it."

Hajime huffed at him. "Then why are you scowling?"

Oikawa's frown only deepened. "Why do you _think_? You barely just got here and already—I mean, she didn't even ask if you've already got a boy or girlfriend. Just asking when your birthday is, just like that. So rude!"

Nonplussed, Hajime just stared at him. "But why would she want to know—" He stopped dead, face flushing. "Oh." Turning sixteen meant he'd be old enough to indulge in public attendance. The cookies were probably a courting gift, designed to let him know that Tanaka wanted him to consider her as a potential companion when he was old enough.

"Yeah. _Oh_ ," Oikawa said, still scowling. 

Hajime felt like he was on fire. "B-but—she doesn't even know me!"

Oikawa shrugged. "I suppose she likes the way you smell," he muttered, turning to walk along the hallway in the opposite direction that the soccer captain had gone. "Although I can't imagine _why_."

"Watch it," Hajime growled. "At least I _have_ a scent."

"I have a scent!" Oikawa protested. 

"Yeah, barely."

"Well, I will when I rut," Oikawa murmured, expression dark. "It doesn't matter. It was still rude of her to ask."

Hajime grimaced. "Yeah...I guess." He grimaced, embarrassed by the easy way he'd answered her, not even stopping to consider why she was asking. "I still—I don't know why she'd be interested in _me_."

Oikawa stopped and stared at him. "You really don't know?"

"Know _what_?" Hajime asked, his temper rising. 

"How am I friends with someone this dense?" Oikawa asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shittykawa—"

"Every single sports team is chasing you to sign up," Oikawa said, stopping still and putting his hands on his hips. "I mean, you had half the volleyball team drooling over you yesterday, and you didn't even notice!" 

Hajime's cheeks warmed. "They were not."

"They _were_ ," Oikawa insisted, looking murderous.

Feeling defensive, Hajime blurted the first thing that came into his head. "What, are you jealous or something?"

Oikawa scoffed. "Don't be silly."

"But—"

"If Iwa-chan wants to go around snogging every stupid alpha who so much as sniffs—"

"Shut your mouth, Shittykawa!" Hajime growled, grabbing him by the collar of his blazer and shoving him back against the wall. 

A few nearby students scattered away from them at the commotion, and Hajime quickly released his grip on Oikawa's clothes. They scowled at one another for several moments, but finally Oikawa was the first to look away, rolling his eyes as though Hajime had inconvenienced him somehow. 

"A—nyway," Oikawa sing-songed, turning to keep walking as though nothing had happened. "You have to promise not to forget about little old Oikawa-san when you start going off with all the popular alphas."

"Fuck off," Hajime muttered, blushing again. "I'm not interested in all that crap."

Oikawa glanced at him, eyes wide. "Why not? It seems like fun."

"You try it then," Hajime snapped, before turning and storming back the way they'd come. 

"Iwa-chan!" 

"Fuck off!" 

 

—

 

Since after-school activities hadn't yet begun for first years, Hajime left school that afternoon the moment the bell rang, hurrying to the gate in a bid to escape before Oikawa caught him. Alone, he walked down the street to meet his little brother from school, where he found his mother waiting near the school gate.

"Hajime!" she said, looking surprised. "What're you doing here? Where's Tooru?"

Hajime shrugged. "Don't care."

"Sweetheart." She reached out for him, brushing aside his messy fringe, running her fingers through his hair. Hajime hadn't realised he was still so on edge until he felt her calming touch, and leaned into her hand as she ruffled his hair and stroked his ears. "There now. Want to talk about it?"

Hajime shook his head again.

"Did something happen—"

"Nii-chan!" Chiaki yelled suddenly, shouting over her. He sprinted across the yard to throw himself into Hajime's waiting arms. 

Laughing, Hajime picked him up and swung him around, hugging him close. "Hey, kiddo," he said, leaning in to nuzzle Chiaki's soft cheek. "Did you have a good day?"

Chiaki nodded fiercely. "I made you a card!" he said, brandishing a crumpled, glittery card in Hajime's face. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Hajime said, grinning as he set Chiaki down again, and ruffled his messy hair. He was an omega like Hajime, with soft, pointy black ears that were far too big for him. No doubt he would grow into them the same way Hajime had, but for now they dwarfed his little head like bat ears. While Chiaki started babbling away to their mother instead, Hajime took his hand and the three of them began to make their way home. 

Chiaki, always talkative, kept up a steady stream of chatter as they walked home, allowing Hajime to stew in his thoughts. When Chiaki finally exhausted himself, and their mother sent him off to wash his hands so he could help her make dinner, Hajime sat at the kitchen table and propped his chin in his hands. 

"Are you alright, Hajime?"

He shrugged. 

"Did something happen at school?"

"Not really."

"Hajime…"

Hajime wrinkled his nose. "This alpha came up and asked me when my birthday was."

His mother's expression darkened. "I see."

"Is this just my life now?" he grumbled, ears pinking. "Just—people coming up to me whenever they want, to ask if I'm old enough to—"

"Hajime," she interrupted, her tone sharp, with a brief warning glance at Chiaki, who had appeared in the doorway. 

Hajime grimaced, and kicked out the chair beside him for his brother. "It's stupid."

"Teenagers...think with their noses first," she said in a halting voice. "Everything is hormones first, feelings second."

"I hate this," he muttered, his entire face flushing. "All that stuff—I'm never gonna get stupid about an alpha like that."

His mother laughed. "I'm glad to hear it," she said, obviously humouring him. "And you know, just because you're old enough for public attendance, doesn't mean you have to—"

"I _know_ ," Hajime groaned, wishing he could get away with covering his ears. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Plenty of people just don't really engage in it." She sighed, offering him a weary smile. "Either way is fine, as long as you're safe."

"Oh my god, Mum," Hajime moaned, putting both hands over his bright red face. "I don't want to talk about this with you."

She sighed again. "Fine. I just want to know you're happy."

"I'm fine!" 

Scowling, Hajime took his things up to his room and sat down to start his homework. Oikawa had texted him, but he ignored it and applied himself instead to some difficult equations that he hadn't understood in class, and that weren't making any more sense out of it. Just as he was about to give up and ask Oikawa for help, his door opened, and he looked over to see Chiaki hovering in the doorway. 

"What happened to knocking?" he growled.

Chiaki twisted his hands together. "Can we play?"

"I've got homework," he said, gesturing to the spread of workbooks. "Maybe after dinner."

But Chiaki continued to hover, biting his lip. 

Hajime sighed and pushed his homework away. "Come on, what is it?" he asked, patting his knee.

Chiaki came over and planted himself in Hajime's lap. "Mum said you'd play with me," he said, his voice just on the edge of whining. 

"I will later," Hajime said, reaching up to ruffle Chiaki's hair. "I promise."

"Kay," Chiaki mumbled, shifting around in his lap to get comfortable. As soon as he'd gotten settled, he pushed his head against Hajime's hand, begging for attention. Hajime obediently started stroking his ears for him, smiling when Chiaki immediately began purring. He wished, briefly, that they could trade places. He just wanted to play volleyball and video games, and not have to worry about things like homework and hormones, and whether or not he could accept a cookie from a pretty girl. 

"Nii-chan," Chiaki said in a sleepy voice. "What's public 'tendance?"

Hajime winced. "You were listening to that, huh?" 

"What is it?" Chiaki insisted, tilting his head back to look up at him.

Hajime groaned. He didn't want to have to be the one to explain it, but Chiaki was stubborn, and relentless when he had a question he wanted the answer to. He hoped his mum wouldn't tell him off for this. 

"It's something omegas do when they get older," he said, his ears getting hot. "If they don't have a mate, sometimes they like to, uh—kiss and cuddle and stuff, and—" He broke off again, wincing. "You know how you need lots of hugs and kisses from me and Mum and Dad or you don't feel good?" 

Chiaki nodded solemnly. 

"Well, it's like that, but with other people." He cleared his throat. "With alphas. But it's only after you turn sixteen." 

"That's _ages_ though," Chiaki said, his face dropping. "Does that mean I can't cuddle Take-chan until I'm sixteen?" 

"Uhh...I guess you can, uh—but you guys can't kiss or anything until you're grown up." 

Chiaki frowned. "Are you gonna kiss Tooru after your birthday?" 

Hajime flushed. "What? No!"

"But you're always hugging him," Chiaki said, nose wrinkling.

"Am not!" Hajime said, indignance making his voice come out louder than he'd intended. He and Oikawa _did_ used to touch one another a lot, before Kitagawa Daiichi. Before Hajime got his heats. Hajime tried to avoid touching him too much now, but it was easier to keep his hands to himself at school, with other people around. Sometimes, when it was just them, Hajime slipped.

"Are too," Chiaki grumbled. 

Hajime rolled his eyes, and gave Chiaki a shove. "Alright, off you go. I need to work."

"No—o," Chiaki whined, going limp when Hajime tried to push him to his feet. He flopped face down on the floor, groaning. "Don't wanna."

"Chiakkun," Hajime growled. "Get _out_." 

Chiaki finally picked himself up and trudged out of Hajime's rom, grumbling to himself. He slammed the door behind him, and Hajime flopped back with a groan, letting his arms fall either side of him. He was tired and annoyed, and he knew there was no way he was ever going to make sense of his maths homework without Oikawa's help. He was vaguely horny, and annoyed about it. He'd been on edge since the encounter with Tanaka earlier that day, though he suspected it had more to do with his argument with Oikawa. Fighting always got under his skin, simmering there for hours until he finally gave in and brought himself off to relieve the tension.

But homework was his first concern. He reached for his phone and texted Oikawa.

_need help w thes eqations. u free?_

Oikawa's response was instantaneous. 

_Ask me nicely ;)_

Hajime scowled at his phone. He sat up and snapped a photo of the worksheet and texted it to Oikawa. 

_help or die_

His phone rang a few moments later. Hajime answered it on the last ring.

"What."

 _"You're doing it all backwards,"_ Oikawa said. _"Have you got the sheet in front of you?"_

Hajime picked up his pencil, and quietly made notes while Oikawa talked him through the problem. Despite his faults, Oikawa was a good teacher, and he knew how to explain things in a way that simplified them, rather than over-complicating everything the way Hajime's maths teacher did. 

_"Have you got it?"_ Oikawa asked eventually. _"It sounds like you've got it."_

"Yeah," Hajime said, setting down his pencil again. "I think so. Thanks."

_"My pleasure!"_

Hajime sighed and flopped back on his bedroom floor again, looking up at the ceiling. The sky had darkened outside, and a fine rain was starting to fall. 

_"Iwa-chan...about earlier."_

Hajime grimaced, and his tail flicked. "No."

Oikawa huffed in annoyance. _"Just let me finish!"_

"I don't want to talk about it."

_"Iwa—"_

Hajime rolled over, burying his face in a pile of clothes. His tail thrashed, channelling his annoyance slightly. 

_"I'm sorry for teasing you earlier. I know you're…not really interested in dating and stuff. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it."_

"Forget about it," Hajime muttered, voice muffled. "It's fine."

_"Alright. And...can we walk home together tomorrow?"_

"Yeah."

_"Okay. Night, Iwa-chan."_

Hajime hung up on him, then pressed his face back into the musty clothes pile. It was made up of his own dirty laundry, mixed with odds and ends he'd gathered since his heats started. The odd t-shirt or scarf belonging to his old teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi, a cardigan belonging to Oikawa's older sister, and buried beneath it all, Oikawa's team jersey from Kitadai. He dug it out and pressed his face against it. It had already lost most of its scent; since Oikawa was still a beta, his scent was faint, but Hajime could still just about pick it up. The phone call had stirred up his earlier annoyance, and with it the tension of that afternoon had come rushing back, curling around his spine and making his skin feel too tight. 

Sighing, Hajime pushed his hand down between his thighs and ground against it slowly. It was a while since his last heat, and almost as long since he'd touched himself. He was already getting wet, his clit stiffening against his wrist, slick beginning to puddle in his underwear. 

A knock on his door made him startle upright, pulling his hand away from his crotch.

"Hajime! Dinner!"

He groaned and shoved Oikawa's jersey back into the pile of clothes. "Ka—y," he called back. 

As he stood, Hajime remembered with a sinking feeling that he'd already promised to play with Chiaki after dinner. He glanced at his phone, counting down the minutes until he could curl up in his nest again and finish what he'd started.

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1074796044549001223) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** This fic may be triggering for those with gender dysphoria.
> 
> So I write Alpha, Omega or Beta as the primary gender designation and Male/Female as the second. So alphas usually have dicks (in the case of female alphas, they're essentially repurposed clits). Omegas usually have vaginas/uteruses etc (honestly I just can't not think about ass babies and I refuse to have a world with ass babies) and male omegas often have large clits that are basically vestigial penises. 
> 
> Ignore all of that if it makes you uncomfortable, or if you really love ass babies.


End file.
